2. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a radar system for stationary or mobile use and, more particularly, to an airborne radar transmitter constructed of solid state devices for producing pulsed radar signals.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, airborne radar systems are a single integral unit with travelling wave tube amplifiers for high power, high frequency applications. Such units have to be substantially redesigned for each change in application. Providing for graceful degradation by providing multiple components to avoid a single point failure is expensive. Similarly, repair of the unit typically requires removal of the entire electronic assembly for shop repair.
In other applications, solid state devices are sometimes used in a radar transmitter. Low power applications with relatively low coherency requirements can use IMPATT diodes. Low frequency (and usually low power) applications can use silicon bipolar transistors. For example, a Westinghouse SPS-40 requires about 4 m.sup.3 (135 cu. ft.) for a transmitter producing 300 KW peak and 5 KW average and thus is practically limited to shipboard use in mobile applications. However, improvements in the reliability and ease of maintenance of high power, high frequency radar transmitters are desired.